Electronics cabinets serve to hold devices that are normally built for stationary electronic building groups.
The invention that finds application by the endeavor to sound proof high frequency electronics cabinets whereby shielding effect is exhibited, electromagnetic inflows are provided, or that which contains such devices that cause electromagnetic disturbances that are not allowed to reach the outside. The most difficult leakage points to conquer for these types of cabinets are the narrow vertical and horizontal slots between the casings, i.e., the sidewalls, backwall door, and shelving frame. Therefore, at these critical points, a contact device is inserted which should produce a HF-density electrical contact on the cabinet elements directly neighboring or lying across from it.
It is known for example to place cross-sectional s-shaped stripes of electrical contact springs on the edges of the casings. On the one side the edges spring closed against the electrical contact springs and on the other side they are pressed through spring action against the opposing component (DE 41 27 468). Furthermore it is known to place elastic padding of a conductive material, to insulate the slots, between cabinet elements (DE 43 07 805). On the one hand, the electromagnetic shielding effect of this known measure is unsatisfactory, on the other, they are susceptible to mechanical damages due to their construction, because they extend unprotected over the edges of the casing. An additional problem is reliably keeping the contact points free from lacquer in order to achieve lower electrical cross-over resistance. In addition to this, a housing for electrical devices is known whose metal rails show high frequency insulating clamping cross-bar pieces with pushed-up u-shaped contact springs. Beside these clamping cross-bar pieces longitudinal chambers can be seen. The arrangement is such that when handling the metal surface of the rail on the back side of the clamping cross-bar piece, which lies on the inside of the longitudinal chamber, an electrical contact zone remains unlaquered (DE43 11 246).
The task of the invention is based on the desire to create a cost effectively made and simply assembled electronics cabinet with an especially effective, tough, and stable high frequency type of insulation for the vertical and horizontal slots between certain leakage points on the casing.